basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BurgerKinger39
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the 2013-14 NBA transactions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jdh87 (talk) 02:16, October 6, 2013 (UTC) thanks for ur edits. future reference use Tempate:Player thanks (Jdh87 (talk) 00:17, October 12, 2013 (UTC)) Re: Photos See this page, it should give you a guide on how you can add photos. - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:42, October 12, 2013 (UTC) there for future reference just got to http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Category:Country_data_templates pick the country save the flag image go to paint add gray box around it save it and upload it Re:Pete Maravich yea i corected it thanks , try the monobook appearance of this wikia i think it looks better. go My preferences on ur profile and under my info go down to the layout and select monobook, basically it will look like wikipedia and has no annoying sidebars on the right side so the template moves all the way to the right like it should. thanks as always (Jdh87 (talk) 22:50, October 17, 2013 (UTC)) I checked and could no find anything wrong. i use the monobook view, just go to preferences and in the layout box change from wikia to monobook. Continued admin disscusion on my page Replyed to your request on my talk page. 23:14, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Reply:Admin yes I agree you have been a great contributor I believe ur ready. Just remember its as big responsibility. Good luck Jdh87 (talk) 01:27, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ask Sixerman. and if you could plz hold off on puting player templates on player pages. im redesigning the player templates Admin rights granted Okay i Set you up as an admin then good luck and use this power wisly.This help page can show you what is avalible to you if needed. http://basketball.wikia.com/wiki/Help:User_access_levels 19:12, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Raptorsfan if User:Raptorsfan changes any team colors would u plz change them back. I messaged him about this, if he continues we might have to take action, thanks Jdh87 (admin) (talk) 19:41, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Infobox color question I saw the message of how I cannot change the colors of the team color templates, but I think you don't know what I was trying to do. Most of the team color templates look very different and I wanted them to all look thicker and more even, like the Philadelphia 76ers team color template. Some of the pages with blank team color templates (look at Joe Hand, Franjo Arapovic pages) have infoboxes that are competely screwed up. Will you allow me to create team color templates for the college basketball players (look at Fred VanVleet, DeAndre Kane pages) and foreign league teams rather than blank team color templates? Please reply as soon as possible. Raptorsfan (talk) 19:11, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Images in Infoboxes Instead of adding a thumbnail of the picture onto the player infoboxes, you should just add the picture with a width of 300px. Raptorsfan (talk) 14:40, February 2, 2014 (UTC) How to change username I saw you ask about how to change user name, go to here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Changing_your_username Raptorsfan (talk) 02:19, February 13, 2014 (UTC) opinion I made some changes to the Ray Allen player i need to know if it looks good if I'll implement it to player templates. sorry theres been so many changes i'm trying to make it look better, thanks Jdh87 (admin) (talk) 13:56, February 17, 2014 (UTC) hi iam trying to find out what ever happen to jon hanley he play basketball for xavier musketeer in 1983 thank u my name marley Featured Article Need some suggestions on which article should be this months featured article (Jdh87 (admin) (talk) 16:03, March 4, 2014 (UTC)) Re: Wizards Template I've changed it, is it good now? Raptorsfan (talk) 03:15, March 2, 2014 (UTC) New template idea I have a new idea for a player, see Ben Gordon, what do you think?, thanks (Jdh87 (admin) (talk) 05:07, March 5, 2014 (UTC)) RE:New template idea I tired it out ad it doesn't look right so probably no. got any ides? (Jdh87 (admin) (talk) 21:58, March 5, 2014 (UTC)) Make wiki more popular You can make this wiki more popular by creating pages of good college basketball players that don't have Wikipedia pages written yet, especially college players who are being talked about a lot at the time. For example, Melvin Ejim's page became the most popular page on the wiki for some time after he set the Big 12 record with 48 points. Ejim doesn't have a Wikipedia page. Raptorsfan (talk) 02:14, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Plagiarism I know you don't want the wiki to be full of stubs, but try to not plagiarize off WIkipedia. Raptorsfan (talk) 18:00, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :As long as you include the Wikipedia template ( ) stating that the page originates from the encyclopedia, its not considered plagiarism nor are any copyright laws broken.--'Hockeyben (talk - ' 14:31, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Re:age why? (Jdh87 (admin) (talk) 20:54, March 9, 2014 (UTC)) Re: Scoreboard because its hassell to take time to do it make sure its updated WB welcome back Recent changes I appreciate the help but don't change the categories or any of my edits, thanks (Jdh87 (admin) (talk) 20:43, April 4, 2014 (UTC)) Featured Article ideas I need a few ideas on a Featured article. I'm going to start updating it each month --Jdh87 (admin) (talk) 13:25, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Can you make me an admin on this wiki? If you don't know how, I can show you. Backstreet25865 (talk) 16:49, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. I have a vast amount of photos and potential articles I plan to share on Wiki Basketball. Journalist since 1981, not working currently. Thanks again, take care. Court Traveler Sports — kimball hendrix Actually, I do need help... I need help with the Damian Lillard page and I might need information to do the Shabaaz Napier page, if there is already one. Hey just saying hi! Im new here! 17:20, April 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Category births that is a good point i think the 1959 births sounds better but either one will do Jdh87 (admin) (talk) 23:15, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Basketball wikia We definitley should keep working on the wiki for sure but we need to put alot of work into it for sure it still not there yet honestly. I dont see a problem using wikipedia articles for our baseline but we should find a way to have a diffrence between us as right now yes you might as well go to wikipedia for the articles thjey will be better updated and so forth but we are specialized here and we can cover everthing about basketball teams and players that might not be over on wikipedia. Your other question doesnt even merit a answer. 06:40, June 27, 2015 (UTC) : I only talk about the wiki here not religion or politics. 00:54, June 28, 2015 (UTC)